


Overwatch Pairing Playlists

by Solrika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Archiving my pairing playlists as a just-in-case. Feel free to take inspiration for your own mixes or listen as you create!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	1. R76

The Good, the Bad, and The Dirty - Panic at the Disco || _If you wanna start a fight / You better throw the first punch_

Whatever it Takes - Imagine Dragons || _Break me down and build me up / Whatever it takes/ 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_

Roses - The Chainsmokers, ROZES || _Say you'll never let me go_

Warriors - Imagine Dragons || _We are the warriors that built this town / Here we are, don't turn away now_

Bedroom Hymns - Florence and the Machine || _Cause this is his body / This is his love / Such selfish prayers / And I can't get enough_

Greek Tragedy - The Wombats ||_ I love this feeling / But I hate this part / I wanted this to work so much_

Fool's Gold - Fitz and the Tantrums || _Oh baby I just wasn't good enough / Cause baby I just wasn't strong enough_

Same Old Love - Selena Gomez ||_ I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_

Genesis - Armors || _Tell me that it wasn't my fault / And that I was enough for you / Liked to think that we had it all / And now we're back to genesis_

The Killing Type - Amanda Palmer || _I would kill to make you feel_

Burn it Down - Linkin Park || _As the flames climbed into the clouds / I wanted to fix this / But couldn't stop from tearing it down_

Trojans - Atlas Genius || _Change the locks, change the scene / Change it all but can't change what we've been_

Just One Yesterday - Fallout Boy ||_ I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way / Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Miss Missing You - Fallout Boy || _Sometimes before it gets better / The darkness gets bigger / The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

Jet Pack Blues - Fallout Boy || _Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me / Honey, don't you leave_

Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan || _And I wanna get close to you / 'Cause your hands and lips still know their way around, oh_

Love Don't Die - The Fray || _Bury it in the ground / You can close it off and turn it away / Try to keep it down, six feet in the ground / But love don't die_

Waiting For the End - Linkin Park || _The hardest part of ending is starting again_

In Our Bedroom After The War - Stars || _All the living are dead and the dead are all living / The war is over and we are beginning_


	2. McGenji

Bad Liar - Selena Gomez || _I see how your attention builds / It's like looking in a mirror_

What's it Gonna Be? - Shura || _I've been praying for you to be mine / If you let me down, let me down slow_

I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepson || _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love / But I need to tell you something_

When Can I See You Again? - Owl City || _Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

Teenage Dream - Katy Perry || _I was alright / But things were kinda heavy / You brought me to life_

Lessons In Love - Neon Trees || _I got the lights in my eyes, and I'm fallin' for you / Keep cool, stay tough but that's never enough_

Good Old Days - Macklemore ft. Ke$ha || _Some day, these will be the good old days / All the love you won't forget_

Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park || _Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple / Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Laughter Lines - Bastille || _I'll see you in the future when we're older / And we are full of stories to be told _

Luck - American Authors || _I know I let you down / I'm sorry for how I up and left this town / Please just listen 'cause I don't ask for much_

Chasing Twisters - Delta Rae || _I'll take you to the grave / The only love I've ever known / The only soul I've ever saved_

Work Song - Hozier || _My baby never fret none / About what my hands and my body done _

Lock Me Up - The Cab || _Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_

For Him. - Troye Sivan || _And whatever I lack, you make up / We make a really good team_

Grand Finale - Studio Killers ||_ I've finally found you / The one that I've been waiting for / I've finally found what / I'd already stopped looking for_


End file.
